


Aaron's Story

by MarkF



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkF/pseuds/MarkF
Summary: Aaron learns that it's not a good idea to sleep around.
Kudos: 7





	Aaron's Story

In the early 21st century, the United States struck several Middle Eastern countries it believed were harboring both terrorists and weapons of mass destruction. When no such weapons were readily found, critics of those wars accused the U.S. of invading under false pretense. But it turned out that those nations did indeed have WMD - the U.S. had unknowingly struck much earlier in the development of those weapons than had originally been believed, and much of the evidence had been destroyed in the initial military assault. Unfortunately, certain chemical and biological material that was being developed hadn't been destroyed completely, but was released into the atmosphere.

While most of what was released was incomplete and quite harmless, a few viruses did have noticeable effects on humanity. While results were varied, one of the most interesting effects was that certain human males born after that time developed the ability to become pregnant and give birth to the baby. They developed small uteruses and ovaries, and the penis became much more elastic to accommodate having a baby go through it. A male pregnancy occurred naturally as a result of homosexual sex, more specifically though being on the receiving end of anal intercourse. Sperm would be able to get through a small area in the large intestine that would only react to the presence of semen, and would only allow sperm through.

Like with pregnant females, the male body stopped producing the hormones (including both sperm specifically and semen in general) that allowed a male to procreate while pregnant; a pregnant male would also not get an erection during the pregnancy and for a short time after giving birth.

The gestation time with pregnant males was 6 months, unlike the 9 month period for females, and the fetuses born by males were smaller (to accommodate the birth via the penis), yet their internal organs were as fully developed as a "normal" 9 month old fetus born by a woman.

Affected males didn't permanently loose their ability to become fathers, and couldn't breastfeed children. Not all males got the gene that allowed a male to become pregnant; estimates on the amount of males who could become pregnant during any particular time period ranged from between 5% and 20%, depending on who you asked. Most males who became pregnant didn't even realize that they had the gene until they became pregnant, since there were no laws in place requiring males to be checked and most males never thought to voluntarily get checked prior to engaging in homosexual sex.

The scientific community eventually figured out the gist of what had happened, though they could find no way to reverse the ability, or to prevent it from being passed on to some males in future generations.

***

My name is Aaron. I'm 13 years old, and I have a boyfriend, Jimmy, who's also 13. The crazy thing about our relationship is that Jimmy is pregnant with our baby! We hadn't intended for it to happen, it just did.

We had gone swimming a few days after we both turned 13 (his birthday is a few days after mine), and afterwards we went into my bedroom and took off our swimsuits. We'd wound up in gym class together the last school year in 7th grade, so we were used to being naked around each other by then. We'd started wrestling around. We'd both realized a little while back that we were both gay, and it felt really good to be rolling around naked with another guy. At one point I was in a certain position, and almost without thinking I shoved my dick up his butthole and started humping (I guess I did it in part because, even though I'm a few days older, he'd hit puberty first and so was a little bit bigger than I was down there, so I guess I was a little bit jealous). He yelped out and squirmed, but I kept going. He came first, and I came into him a couple of minutes later. It was only the one time, but it was enough.

Since the sex had happened near the beginning of summer vacation, it meant Jimmy was about 3 months pregnant when school started up again and we went into 8th grade. A lot of people stared at him and whispered about it. They started to do the same to me when they found out I was the father. It was particularly hard, in some ways, with our other friends, as none of them had known Jimmy and I were gay.

Our parents were rather put out with the two of us, too. They didn't mind that we were gay, but they had expected us to wait until we were out of high school before banging anyone. My two older brothers quietly told me they thought I was a stud, though.

I kept apologizing to Jimmy, but he told me that I didn't need to. "As the saying goes," he'd say, "it takes two to Tango. I'm as much at fault for this as you are."

"Yeah, but I'm the one who humped you in the butt without asking first," I said the last time we had the conversation.

"Seriously, don't worry about it, dude."

I still felt bad. After all, the checkups Jimmy was having said that this was probably going to be a good-sized baby at birth, and yet the doctors were still recommending that Jimmy give birth naturally if at all reasonably possible (to which I could only say "Yeoch!").

We happened to have a couple of classes together at school, where we sat next to each other, and one day Jimmy began to look really uncomfortable (well, more uncomfortable than usual with you're a 13-year-old guy who's 6 months pregnant). Finally, he quietly gasped out at one point and clutched his abdomen. The teacher, Mr. Allen, stopped the lecture he was giving and turned our way. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

I looked at Jimmy concerned as well, and when he looked up at me, I could see he was scared in his eyes, and he nodded a few moments later. I realized what he was telling me. "Mr. Allen, I think Jimmy's gone into labor," I said.

"You two get going, then," he said simply. "And Jimmy - good luck." The school administrators and our teachers had all been previously made aware of Jimmy's pregnancy and that I was the father, so we both had permission to leave school early if Jimmy went into labor during school. So I helped Jimmy get up, and we headed towards the door.

Once outside, I pulled out my phone and texted Jimmy's 16-year-old brother, Mark. Their parents were out of town, so Mark also had permission to leave school early if Jimmy went into labor, so that he could pick us up and drive us to the hospital. We then headed out to the front of the school to wait for him. A few minutes later, he pulled up, with their 9-year-old brother, Charlie, in the car as well (Charlie had been invited into the delivery room, and as such also had permission to leave school; fortunately all three schools were within a short distance of each other). We got into the car, with Jimmy's contractions coming faster and faster.

Arriving at the hospital, Charlie helped me get Jimmy inside while Mark went to park the car. The hospital staff snapped into action, and we were directed over to a bench located against one wall, with the instruction of getting Jimmy out of his clothes. He managed to kick his shoes off and pull off his shirt, but couldn't really proceed on his own from there. So I unfastened the front of his pants and pulled them down, taking off each sock as he stepped out of his pants. As he was standing there in just his briefs, Mark walked in and came over.

"How you hanging in there, buddy?" Mark asked Jimmy.

"Ready to get this all over with," Jimmy said.

Someone came over and told us that they were ready for Jimmy, and that we needed to get him over to the delivery table. We nodded, and I reached over and grabbed Jimmy's briefs and pulled them off of him. There was no hospital gown, since the doctor who'd been giving Jimmy checkups there had said that the hospital didn't usually give them to guy who gave birth unless specifically requested, and Jimmy had decided that there was little point in asking for one ("After all, it's not going to be covering up the one area I'd want covered up," he pointed out).

Mark and I helped Jimmy go over and get onto the delivery table. Laying down, he spread his legs apart, and put his feet onto 2 pad things sticking out at angles away from the table in a sort of stubby Y formation. I took his hand in mine as someone gave him a shot. A few minutes later, the doctor got down between Jimmy's legs, right up next to the end of his dick, which, like mine, was circumcised.

"All right, Jimmy, I want you to start pushing," the doctor said.

Jimmy did as directed, and for a while the only major sounds in the delivery room were the doctor's directions and Jimmy saying "Nnnngggghhhh!" when he pushed and panting "Uh! Uh! Uh!" when he wasn't. Not much else happened for a while. Then the base of Jimmy's dick started getting bigger, and he cried out "Aaaahhhh!" as he clutched my hand. Then the end of his dick opened up, and a baby started coming out. Mark, Charlie and I watched in fascination as the baby continued to somewhat slowly slide out of Jimmy's dick as Jimmy continued to clutch my hand and say "Aaahhh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Nnnggghhh! Gaaahhh! Uh! Uh! Uh!"

When the head was fully out of Jimmy's dick, the doctor put his hands under it to support it. When the shoulders finally came out, the doctor took a hold of the baby and gently helped it out the rest of the way. Jimmy collapsed down onto the table as the doctor worked on the baby, who started crying moments later.

"It's a boy!" the doctor said.

The baby was taken to be cleaned up, while the placenta was pulled out of Jimmy. A few minutes later, Jimmy was handed the baby, who we were told weighed in at 3 pounds 4 ounces, which was a very large baby for someone Jimmy's age to have to give birth to naturally. We cooed over the baby for a little bit before the baby was taken off to the nursery while Jimmy was taken off to rest and recover.

When I went with Jimmy's parents to pick up and the baby (who we decided to name Thomas) a few days later, Jimmy and I were told about how sucking Jimmy's dick (twice a day, first for 20 minutes and then later 10 minutes) would help it get better quicker. I sighed, because I knew the job would be mine (though I suppose that there were worse things than that), so I proceeded to start doing that (though Charlie actually helped out by sucking Jimmy's dick a couple of times when I wasn't available). It took two months of sucking Jimmy's dick before he could get hard again.

Now, you think this whole story might have ended there, but there's more. During the two months I was sucking Jimmy's dick (which always happened at his house) I would often feel rather horny, and since Jimmy wasn't supposed to have sex for a while, I'd always run home afterwards and jack off. Well, somehow Mark found out, and the two of us wound up having sex once. Now, you'd think that I'd have learned from the last time I had sex with a guy to either not stick my dick up the other guy's butt, at least not without a condom. Well, I didn't learn, and Mark wound up getting pregnant.

Our parents were really put out with us this time, though my brothers told me that I was _really_ a stud this time. Jimmy was also rather put out with Mark and me, though mostly me, since Jimmy and I had kind of considered getting married when we were old enough, and here I was making out with other guys and getting them pregnant (and his own brother at that!).

This time, at least, the due date was during summer vacation. Jimmy, Charlie, Mark, and I each celebrated a birthday before Mark went into labor early one summer morning. The two of us, along with Jimmy and Charlie, headed to the hospital (my older brother Tim, who was also Mark's friend, drove us). I helped Mark strip, then helped him get up onto the delivery table, where he got into position as he was given a shot. Jimmy, Charlie, Tim (who Mark had also invited in) and I gathered around Mark. As I took Mark's hand, I stared at his large circumcised dick as it rested on his balls (it was a good thing his dick was so big, because apparently this baby was even larger than Thomas had been at birth!).

The doctor got down between his legs and started having him push. It went very much like when Jimmy gave birth. Mark was saying "Nnnngggghhhh!" when he pushed and panting "Uh! Uh! Uh!" when he wasn't. For a while, that was all that was happening. Then Mark yelped out and clutched my hand as his huge dick started getting even bigger as a large lump started moving through it. "Aaahhh! Uh! Uh! Uh! Nnnggghhh! Gaaahhh! Uh! Uh! Uh!" he kept saying.

Soon the end of his dick opened up, and a baby started coming out. After what seemed like forever, the baby's shoulders finally made it out of Mark's dick, and the doctor pulled it out the rest of the way. Over the crying a few moments later, the doctor said, "It's a boy!"

The umbilical cord was cut, and the baby taken to be cleaned up. The placenta was soon pulled out, and a couple of minutes later Mark was handed the baby, which weighed in at 3 pounds, 12 ounces, the largest baby ever birthed by a guy at that hospital. Mark and I named the baby Andrew. For Mark, it also took almost two months of sucking his dick before it got hard. Again, I handled most of the sucking, with Jimmy sucking Mark off once when I couldn't make it (Charlie had tried to suck Mark's dick, but Mark's dick was just too big to fit into Charlie's mouth, so Jimmy had to take over).

I'm still trying to figure out what to do, since I had certainly never figured that I'd be the father of 2 children before I was even 15 years old.


End file.
